


Why Did You Do It?

by Sheedy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheedy/pseuds/Sheedy





	Why Did You Do It?

Why Did You Do It? 

It was supposed to be her first year at University. She was supposed to be studying for her Potions Master certification. Dumbledore was supposed to still be alive. Instead of all those things, she was trudging through a rainstorm in the middle of a dark forest on the backside of nowhere. 

Harry was in Scotland checking in with the Order. Ron was in America bringing back Draco Malfoy and she, Hermione Granger, was following a Snape sighting. Draco had shown up a few months after he left with Snape. He testified under Veritaserum that he would support the Order and fight against Voldemort. The Order had hidden him for the moment, in order to keep him safe, until the last Horcrux was destroyed.

Some backwoods country Magistrate screamed bloody murder last night, claiming to have run into Snape in this godforsaken forest. Hermione believed that if the idiot had actually seen Snape he would not be alive to tell the tale. 

"I'm ready to kill Voldemort myself," she thought, "just so I can get on with my life."

As she broke through the underbrush and into a clearing she saw something. Peering across the clearing she thought it was a hut, with the darkness and the rain it was really just an indistinct shape. There didn't seem to be any lights in the windows. No smoke from the chimney. No sound of any animals in the clearing either. Something or someone did not want to be disturbed. 

Being cautious, she stepped close to the shadows of the trees and made her way around the clearing to the structure. She cast a silencing spell on her feet and a Notice-Me-Not charm on her person as she moved toward what she hoped would be the end of her search. Of course she knew he would put up a fight at first, after all, he did not know they had the pensive from Dumbledore. She stopped near the back wall where the structure met the tree line. She heard nothing inside and the windows showed only inky blackness. 

Cautiously, she walked around to the front door and crouched low to the ground. Slowly, she reached over and turned the knob on the door. As the door silently slid open, a warm draft of air and the soft glow of a fire sliced across the ground. 

"Come in, Hermione. I have been expecting you." The silky voice of her former professor raised the fine hairs on her neck.

Slowly she stood to her full height and stepped in the door. It wasn't Gryffindor courage that made her go in, no, it was the calm assurance that if he wanted her dead he would have already killed her. She had probably been tripping wards for some time now. Not being totally stupid she had good grip on her wand by her side as she stepped in. She saw a warm fire in the fireplace and a small table in front of it with three wooden straight back chairs. In the chair, facing the fire, sat Snape. 

He had not bothered to turn around and look at her. His long stringy hair hung down to his shoulders. Those same shoulders were hunched over with his back bowed and his head low. He looked tired or defeated from behind, but she knew it could be a distraction. 

Out of habit, she allowed her eyes to scan the room for other occupants. The only things she saw were a small bed in the corner and a chest of drawers. The whole place was clean, but austere, with only the barest of essentials for supporting life. She pointed her wand at his back.

"Why did you do it?" She couldn't seem to speak above a whisper or keep her voice from trembling. She could have killed him several times over but he still hadn't moved. 

"He made me take a vow," he said. "If Draco could not do it, I had to. He was dying, not just the curse on his hand, although that would have done him in after a matter of days. He had drunk the poison while he and Potter were looking for the locket. He was in so much pain. He begged me to put him out of his misery, to spare my godson the heavy burden of his death." 

Snape spoke clearly and without emotion. Hermione knew it to be true. She had seen the pensive that the Headmistress had found. Very few knew about it. Still, he hadn't answered the question she asked, and he knew it. Hermione dropped her wand arm to her side and sighed. She crossed the small room and stopped behind him. Reaching out, she laid her hand on his shoulder. She could feel the tension in his muscles and a sight tremor when she touched him. 

"Come home, Severus. The last Horcrux was destroyed two days ago. We are ready to bring this nightmare to a close, one way or another. We need your help one last time," she whispered. 

She needed him, but she wouldn't admit it. He had left without a word and had not tried to reach her. He slowly stood and turned his haunted eyes to her. She couldn't deny the tight feeling in her stomach. He had always been so strong and assured; now he looked defeated. She wanted to wave her wand and make it all go away. Make him go back to being someone she drew strength from instead of this shell she saw in front of her. She knew even magic could not fix this man. 

"Why," she growled, "why didn't you tell me about the vow? Why did you just leave, with no explanation? How would you feel if I did that to you?" Once started, the questions poured out of her. 

"I wanted to, but I couldn't let you try to interfere. Draco had to face the situation and make a stand one way or the other. Like a true Gryffindor, you would have played the hero and tried to save everyone," he said quietly. 

Severus gave her his small, heart-stopping smile that always made her weak in the knees. He had locked her in his quarters, because he knew she would have tried to follow him and he couldn't let her. He saw the tears in her eyes and, for the first time in months, he reached out to touch her face. As he cupped her cheek, he realized that the only thing that had kept him going lately had been her. He had been hiding for almost eighteen months and he had missed her touch, her scent, and yes, even her hair tickling his face when he tried to sleep. 

"I've missed you, love," he purred as he reached out to pull her close to his chest. When he felt her melt into him, he kissed her with all the passion and longing he felt. 

Hermione pulled back just long enough to whisper, "I've missed you as well, my love." 

She allowed herself get lost in the feel of his lips on hers. She shivered as his hands began to roam up and down her back. She vaguely registered her wet cloak falling to the floor as he unbuttoned it. She felt his long nimble fingers move through her hair as he backed her across the small room to the bed. Of their own accord, her hands began to unbutton his white shirt as he began to unbutton hers. 

Their movements picked up speed and intensity as clothes began to litter the floor around them. Hermione moaned as Severus moved his lips to her neck and left small love bites in a trail to her shoulder. When he laid her back on the bed and took her pert nipple into his mouth, Hermione was sure that she was in heaven. He showed the other one the same attention before he moved to kiss along the line to her belly button. 

He paused there to kiss and nip the skin, before continuing to her warm wet core. The witch arched up as his tongue slid over the sensitive bundle of nerves between her folds. She saw stars as he nipped that same spot while pushing his finger into her. She was ready to scream her pleasure when he pulled back. But it was only for a moment. She soon felt his hard manhood enter her slowly, stretching and filling her. 

Hermione looked up into her lovers' eyes and saw the love and tenderness there. She leaned up to kiss him as the last of him filled her. It felt like an electrical current had made connection between them and neither could hold back anymore. They made love in a rush of passion. It was as if they had spent too long apart and now tried to make up for it as quickly and passionately as possible. With a shared shout they both reached climax and fell into an exhausted heap on the bed. Neither bothered to untangle their limbs for sometime. 

"Is there anything you need to take with you," Hermione asked sometime later. "As cozy as this is, we really need to get out of here. The Magistrate is telling everyone he saw you last night. The woods are probably crawling with Aurors." 

"No, we can dress and leave anytime you are ready," he replied. Hermione accioed their clothes and wrapped her arms around him. Hermione Apparated both of them, still naked and tangled together, into her own bed in her home in Hogsmead. They would go see the Headmistress tomorrow. 

The End


End file.
